Traqueteo
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: Durante el Tour de los Vencedores que llevó a Katniss y Peeta por todo Panem, se ayudaron mutuamente a mantener alejadas las pesadillas. Pero, .¿seguro que no pasó nada más en las oscuras noches en el tren? .:Post 74º Juegos del Hambre:.


**Heme aquí de nuevo probando con nuevos fandoms inexplorados por mí. En esta ocasión he decidido arriesgarme con la trilogía _Los Juegos del Hambre _a pesar de mi política personal de no escribir sobre libros que no haya leído al final y todas las entregas en caso de haberlas, por si escribo algo que se dé de bruces con el desarrollo posterior al punto en que se desarrolla mi historia. Pues todavía estoy leyendo _Sinsajo_, pero este pequeña historia me rondaba la cabeza desde que leí _En llamas_, de momento mi novela preferida de las tres, y tiene lugar en la primera parte de ésta. Seguro que quienes os hayáis leído _En llamas_ ubicáis enseguida este episodio.**

**Aprovecho para dedicar este oneshot a gael1611, que me animó mucho a leer _Los Juegos del Hambre_, y que además quiere a Peeta tanto como yo n.n**

**El título apesta, lo sé, pero no se me ocurría otro mejor :s La cita es de una canción de Avril Lavigne, de su nuevo álbum _Goodbye lullaby_. No es la mejor canción del disco, pero esos versos me recordaron mucho a Katniss.**

**En fin, .¡disfrutadlo! Y tanto si os encanta como si opináis que es una mierda infecta, .¡dejadme un review para que lo sepa!**

**Disclaimer: _Los Juegos del Hambre_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. _Wish you were here_ pertenece a Avril Lavigne, Max Martin y Shellback.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TRAQUETEO<strong>

"I can be tough, I can be strong, but with you, it's not like that at all" (Avril Lavigne, _Wish you were here_)

Los recuerdos de mi padre se hacen difusos a medida que pasa el tiempo. Lucho contra eso con todas mis fuerzas, pero con poco éxito: impotente, veo cómo se difuminan día tras día algunas escenas, detalles que configuran la figura del padre que recuerdo. No olvido su voz, pero ya no me acuerdo de la mayoría de las canciones que nos cantaba a Prim y a mí. Sabía cientos de ellas. Había una en concreto, sobre un espíritu que se come las pesadillas, haciendo que éstas desaparezcan, que me tranquilizaba y me hacía dormir cuando me la cantaba.

Acurrucada en mi cama, trato de acordarme hasta que pienso que se me va a licuar el cerebro, pero no hay manera. La canción de mi padre ha desaparecido cuando más la necesito.

Las pesadillas me cercan y no me atrevo a dormirme, pese a estar exhausta.

Me incorporo en la cama, harta de la situación. Tendré que volver a recurrir a Peeta, aunque no me guste. No porque tenga nada contra él, sino porque, aunque él es quien se ofrece, no puedo olvidar lo que siente por mí. Si soy yo quien acude en su busca, .¿no le estaré torturando?

No he terminado de decidir si debería ir a su dormitorio o no cuando suenan dos discretos golpes en la puerta, y tengo una corazonada de quién se trata.

-Adelante –digo a media voz, lo bastante fuerte como para que me oiga quien se halla al otro lado.

Peeta Mellark abre la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer apenas ruido, y entra en mi estrecha habitación del tren. La luz que emana de la lámpara que hay en mi mesita de noche ilumina vagamente su desigual flequillo rubio. Me dedica una sonrisa y dice a modo de saludo:

-.¿Logras dormirte, Katniss?

Me demoro mirándole un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. Por toda respuesta, murmuro:

-Sigo viendo a Glimmer.

Él le da ese matiz de comprensión a su sonrisa que le hace arquear ligeramente las cejas como cuando estás triste, porque él estuvo allí, él también los vio. Los mutos también le atormentan a él en sus sueños.

Peeta se desliza junto al borde de mi cama. Aunque en la arena de los Juegos era escandalosamente ruidoso y me ponía de los nervios, para la vida civil puede ser sorprendentemente silencioso, pierna nueva incluida. El término "ortopédico" se queda corto para esa nueva extremidad que a simple vista no es demasiado diferente de su pierna sana, y a la que se ha acostumbrado por completo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que le estoy mirando fijamente la ingle, el lugar donde se une la pierna artificial a su cuerpo, y doy un respingo. A continuación alzo la mirada hasta sus ojos azules, sólo para descubrirle riendo, divertido. Noto cómo el calor avanza por mis mejillas, y tuerzo la boca con fastidio.

-Has puesto una cara muy graciosa –dice.

-Vaya, pues me alegro que te guste –replico, ácida.

-Tu cara siempre me gusta –responde, con tono casual, y desvío la mirada porque me siento miserable cada vez que pienso que no le correspondo a pesar de que él me quiera tanto.

Ajeno a los pensamientos que suscita en mí esa frase, toma asiento en el borde de mi cama con gesto casual. Demuestra cierta confianza, pero no fuerza los límites. Tengo muy marcado mi espacio personal, Haymitch dice que es tan obvio como un elefante en un garaje, y que les dejo muy poco con lo que trabajar a Peeta y a él en esa imagen de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 que se esfuerzan en mantener tan viva como durante los Juegos del Hambre. Cada vez que lo dice siento una oleada de pánico, porque recuerdo la advertencia del presidente Snow. Tenemos que demostrar lo enamorados que estamos. Supongo que mi actitud fría y desconfiada no ayuda mucho. Sin embargo, Peeta se comporta de una forma mucho más natural, rellenando los huecos que yo voy dejando con mi manera de ser. En ocasiones me pregunto si lo tiene calculado o si le sale solo gracias a los sentimientos que alberga hacia mí. La verdad es que sigo sin tenerlo claro del todo.

-.¿Tú también tienes pesadillas? –Le pregunto, aunque en realidad ya conozco la respuesta.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza.

-Esto apesta –responde, sin perder la sonrisa, a pesar de sus amargas palabras-. Estoy deseando que el Tour acabe de una vez para volver a casa cuanto antes.

A casa. Sé que para él su hogar es allí donde se encuentre su familia, es decir, la Aldea de los Vencedores en este momento, pero cuando dice "volver a casa", mi cabeza crea por sí sola la imagen de la destartalada vivienda en la que pasé mis dieciséis primeros años de vida. A partir de ahí, mi mente divaga en dirección a Gale, a esos días que pasamos cazando en el bosque y que ya no volverán. Todavía me duele su fría despedida antes de que tomase el tren que nos llevaría por los doce Distritos durante las semanas que va a durar el Tour de los Vencedores. Leí en su mirada una acusación, como si se sintiese traicionado, y no hay que ser un genio para deducir que es todo ese asunto del romance con Peeta lo que le molesta. Si él supiera... Si él llegara a entender que esa mentira de cara a la galería fue lo que nos mantuvo con vida en la arena, lo que nos granjeó el apoyo de la audiencia y los mejores patrocinadores... pero también nos ha traído el odio del presidente Snow.

-Katniss –alzo la mirada hacia Peeta cuando él pronuncia mi nombre. Su mirada esconde una interrogación-, .¿quieres que duerma contigo?

Aprieto los labios para tensar la mandíbula y que así pase desapercibido que trago saliva.

-De acuerdo.

No, no fue nuestro romance lo que provocó la ira del Capitolio. Lo hice yo solita, al alzar aquellas bayas y sugerir que muriéramos juntos, sabiendo que no lo permitirían. Si Peeta, el amable y abnegado Peeta, está en peligro, la culpa es mía y sólo mía. Y esa culpa me corroe.

Él se acomoda como mejor puede en mi cama, pegándose a la pared. No es estrecha, pero desde luego no está pensada para albergar a dos personas. Aún así, me tumbo a su lado, tan cerca que noto su aliento en la barbilla, y no opongo resistencia cuando me rodea los hombros con el brazo y me acaricia el pelo. Enlazo mi mano derecha con la que él tiene libre y bajo los párpados para no tener que soportar su mirada mientras le permito que atraviese mis defensas, es demasiado embarazoso.

-Todo saldrá bien –dice, como un mantra, sólo para que me sienta mejor.

En realidad él no tiene ni idea de lo que va mal. Es algo que escapa completamente a mi control, algo que no puede resolverse diciendo que "todo saldrá bien". Aún así, consigue su objetivo, que me sienta un poco mejor, sólo un poquito. Eso es algo que sólo Peeta puede hacer.

Para variar, alzo la vista y me fijo en las delicadas sombras que le trazan sus pestañas rubias sobre los pómulos. He bajado la iluminación de mi cuarto hasta crear una agradable penumbra, lo bastante clara como para distinguir los rasgos de Peeta. Sin embargo, no me haría falta luz alguna para saber que está a mi lado. Después de las angustiosas noches que pasamos en la cueva durante los Juegos del Hambre, Peeta se ha convertido en una especia de prolongación de mí misma, y conozco su rostro como conozco mis manos. Lo más curioso es que he tenido que salir victoriosa con él de los Juegos del Hambre y romperle el corazón para darme cuenta de algo tan sencillo como eso.

Él nota mi mirada y abre los ojos para devolvérmela. Sonríe de nuevo –las sonrisas no son algo que derrochemos en el Distrito 12, pero este chico parece tener una reserva infinita de ellas- y me sostiene la mirada sin transmitir nada más que sinceridad, como hacen las personas que no tienen nada que esconder. Comparada con él, me siento completamente corrupta, llena de dobleces en los que trato de esconder decenas de secretos, detalles que no quiero compartir con nadie, como si el hecho de hacerlo supusiera la pérdida de algo que me pertenece.

Debo tener una expresión muy pensativa, porque Peeta suelta una risita ahogada, me suelta la mano y me coloca el dedo índice en el entrecejo.

-Deja de cavilar. Seguro que estás tramando toda clase de maquinaciones –dice.

La situación es extraña, porque debería sentirme incómoda, y no lo estoy. Estoy tumbada en la misma cama que el chico que decidió protegerme con todo lo que tenía, que no era mucho, al que yo misma salvé, al que he expuesto al odio del Capitolio que rige nuestras vidas, al que he roto el corazón, por el que me he ganado el desprecio de Gale. Hay muchas razones para que no aprecie a Peeta Mellark, pero ésta es la verdad: siento por él un cariño nuevo, parecido al que siento por Prim, pero sin ser exactamente igual. Peeta es importante para mí, y probablemente lo sea hasta el día de mi muerte.

Veo la certeza cernirse sobre mí como un edificio que se derrumbase estando yo dentro, y tengo la necesidad de hablar, de hacer algo que rompa esta tensión silenciosa que ha convertido el aire en algo tirante, como una sábana en una cama recién hecha.

-.¿Cómo crees que será el Quarter Quell? –Le pregunto, y me sale una voz que no reconozco como mía, sino que parece de una tertuliana de la televisión del Capitolio.

-.¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? –Los ojos de Peeta parecen oscurecerse por un instante, pero no tarda en volver a mostrarse tan animado como siempre-. No entra en mis planes volver a pensar en los Juegos del Hambre. Tú y yo ya hemos ganado una vez. Deja de darle vueltas.

Si él supiera lo que me dijo Snow cuando vino a visitarme... No, si él supiera que el presidente Snow _vino_ a visitarme... Pero acordé con Haymitch dejar a Peeta fuera de esto, en un intento por salvarle la vida. Esta vez, seré yo quien le proteja a él.

-Supongo que es inevitable –suspiro-. Si pudiera dejar de pensar en ello, tampoco tendría pesadillas.

-Buen argumento –admite Peeta, que se ríe de nuevo-. Anda, duérmete.

-Duérmete tú –reacciono como si me hubieran pinchado-. ¿Por qué quieres que me duerma?

Él me mira con el sarcasmo pintado en el rostro.

-Para besarte sin que te enteres, claro.

Pero aunque su voz suena a broma, leo en sus ojos que desea hacerlo de verdad. Sólo que conozco un poco a Peeta, y sé que no lo hará aunque quiera si sospecha que podría molestarme lo más mínimo. Tal vez por eso me invade la horrible sensación de que mi beso con Gale fue como un apuñalar por la espalda a Peeta.

-No digas eso –reacciono, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad.

Él se tensa antes de murmurar:

-Lo siento.

Pero sé que tras su disculpa está pensando que no soy yo quien para ofenderme, porque es él quien está sufriendo por mi culpa. Si alguien tiene que disculparse, ésa soy yo.

Me incorporo un poco y comienzo a decir:

-Peeta...

Pero se me olvida cómo iba a continuar la frase cuando mis labios se encuentran con los suyos, y aunque mi primer impulso es apartarme y pedir perdón por haber permitido que nos acercásemos lo suficiente, no tardo en darme cuenta de que no sería capaz. Mi boca parece tener vida propia, ya que se obstina en besar a Peeta, pero me doy cuenta de que él tampoco me soltaría cuando enreda sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Cuando al fin nos separamos un instante para respirar, le oigo murmurar, con voz ahogada:

-Katniss.

Oh, no, no podría parar.

Peeta y yo nos deslizamos bajo las sábanas hasta quedar completamente cubiertos por ellas, invisibles al exterior. En ese refugio blanco todo es más cercano y cálido, incluido –o tal vez sobre todo- nuestro roce. Inmovilizo sus muñecas y abandono su boca para besarle el cuello y morderle los hombros, logrando que su piel se erice y salgan de sus labios unos suspiros que le hacen sonar increíblemente indefenso. Lo más sorprendente es que _me gusta_. Normalmente desprecio la fragilidad por hallarla inútil, pero ahora, en este instante, he descubierto que uno de los dos tenía que ser el débil, y Peeta ha asumido ese papel. La idea de estar provocándole sensaciones que le hagan suspirar de esa manera me embriaga como el perfume de una flor venenosa.

-Katniss –vuelve a decir, no sin esfuerzo-. Katniss, yo también... quiero tocarte.

No, no todavía. Le muerdo los labios mientras sus manos buscan mis muslos y siento que la calidez de su cuerpo está llegando a un punto que quema, pero me gusta ese calor. Me siento viva como nunca, y Peeta brilla como el sol.

-Peeta –me oigo gemir, aunque no habría reconocido mi propia vez de no haber sabido que estamos solos en mi habitación. Para cerciorarme, repito-. Peeta.

Sí, definitivamente soy yo, y él se ha dado cuenta también, a juzgar por la manera en que gruñe como respuesta. Esta vez es él quien me besa, y yo me dejo porque necesito saber que no estoy sola en esto. Él me empuja para quedar sobre mí, y aunque son sus labios los que dirigen el beso, mis caricias en su cuello dirigen cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que hace una pausa para respirar, susurra mi nombre; lo ha dicho tantas veces que ha perdido todo significado y es una palabra ajena a mí, a él y a nuestra tormenta. En cambio, yo ya no pronuncio su nombre, porque quiero conservarlo como si fuera un tesoro, guardarlo en una cajita y esconderla dentro de mi corazón... Peeta...

Enlazo mis piernas en las suyas y dejo que mis manos se cuelen por debajo de la camiseta de su pijama. Las yemas de mis dedos reconozce los distintos músculos del chico del pan, aunque siento mi propio anhelo de recorrer su piel también con los labios. Él me mordisquea dulcemente el lóbulo de la oreja, y me deleita de vez en cuando con suaves gemidos cuando mis dedos se aproximan a sus zonas más sensibles

-Katniss... –dice una vez más.

Peeta, quiero responder, pero no me salen las palabras, y entonces me doy cuenta de que lo único que quiero es que me abrace fuerte, muy fuerte, hasta que llegue el día, porque sólo Peeta puede salvarme de las pesadillas. Así que, con las manos aún por debajo de su camiseta, estrecho los brazos alrededor de su torso y refugio el rostro en su pecho. Él me devuelve el abrazo con esa ternura suya que le caracteriza, como si tratara de protegerme, y así, entrelazados, nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finjo que no escucho los cuchicheos y las risitas nerviosas de Flavius, Venia y Octavia mientras me peinan y me maquillan para nuestro próximo acto del Tour de la Victoria. Ya es bastante malo que anoche bajase la guardia de esa manera con Peeta, pero que además Effie nos haya encontrado en una postura tan... comprometida. Según tengo entendido, Haymitch ha tenido la fantástica idea de grabar la escena y utilizarla para publicitar nuestra imagen de los trágicos amantes, pero afortunadamente a Effie no ha dado el visto bueno. Eso no ha impedido, por supuesto, que todo el maldito tren esté al tanto de que Peeta y yo hemos pasado la noche juntos. De momento, mi equipo de preparación ya se ha montado una historia alucinante que incluye una fuga de Peeta burlando la seguridad (.¿qué seguridad?) para reunirse conmigo, un reencuentro con música romántica de fondo y una escena de sexo que me hace ruborizarme mientras escucho sus detalles inventados. Menos mal que Cinna hace acto de presencia para poner orden: da un par de palmadas y logra que la atención de sus tres ayudantes se fije en él, como si fuera un adiestrador de cachorros.

-Muy bien... Portia y yo nos hemos pasado casi toda la noche en vela ultimando los detalles del conjunto que van a llevar Peeta y Katniss en esta ocasión, y antes de que me lo pidáis, no, no va a haber cambios de última hora motivados por la tierna escena entre nuestros dos ganadores –más risitas. Cinna lanza una elocuente mirada a sus ayudantes, que no parecen darse por aludidos, y prosigue-. Todo seguirá de acuerdo con el programa. Flavius y Octavia, hacedme el favor de ir a por el vestido. Venia, tú te encargarás de los complementos.

Me quedo a solas con Cinna cuando los tres ayudantes abandonan la sala, y él aprovecha para relajarse un poco. Toma asiento justo frente a mí –al menos llevo ropa interior-, cruza una pierna sobre la otra y comenta:

-Menudo revuelo habéis causado Peeta y tú.

Chasqueo la lengua, y se me escapa algo de cinismo:

-No es para tanto. Nada que no se viera a la perfección durante los Juegos.

-Puede, pero es una novedad dentro del tren. Algunos murmuraban que Peeta y tú parecíais menos unidos que durante los Juegos –Cinna se examina las uñas, evitando mirarme mientras me cuenta esto-. Afortunadamente para vosotros, los Avox no pueden hablar; de ser posible, alguien habría acabado sonsacándoles la situación entre Peeta y tú. Eso amargaba a Effie, como te puedes imaginar.

Claro que me lo puedo imaginar, pero Effie sólo hace su trabajo. Suspiro. La verdad es que, desde que nos encontraron por la mañana, estoy de lo más irritable, quizá porque esperaba una parcela de intimidad, una pequeña, o tal vez porque estaba convencida de que lo que pasaba por las noches me pertenecía sólo a mí, o mejor dicho, a nosotros. Lo cual me hace preguntarme desde cuándo hay un "nosotros".

Bajo la mirada mordiéndome el labio inferior. La mirada de Cinna parece atravesarme, y tengo la sensación de que sabe lo que estoy pensando: que no amo a Peeta, pero que a veces le he besado sin fingir. Que me gustó lo de anoche, pero que no basta para cambiar mis sentimientos por él. Que le rompí el corazón... y que deseo con todas mis fuerzas no haberlo hecho jamás.

El leve traqueteo del tren, al que llegas a acostumbrarte cuando llevas mucho tiempo en él, se intensifica un poco a medida que se reduce la velocidad. Debemos estar llegando a nuestro próximo destino, porque Cinna se pone en pie al ver entrar a Flavius, Octavia y Venia llevando la ropa diseñada especialmente para esta etapa de Tour de los Vencedores. Sin mirarme, se dirige a mí:

-Será mejor que te prepares, Katniss. El espectáculo debe continuar.

Asiento con la cabeza, pero sus últimas palabras se me quedan grabadas y no puedo dejar de repetírmelas. "El espectáculo debe continuar" mientras el equipo me viste. "El espectáculo debe continuar" mientras atravieso el tren hasta la salida. "El espectáculo debe continuar" mientras me reúno con Peeta en el exterior. "Es espectáculo debe continuar" mientras nos guían hasta el escenario. "El espectáculo debe continuar" mientras nos exponemos como ganado para que una multitud contemple a los asesinos de sus hijos. Estrecho con fuerza la mano de Peeta, y él me devuelve el apretón tras lanzarme una mirada de reojo. Qué lejos quedan sus suspiros, nuestro roce, cuando hace tan sólo unas horas sólo existíamos él y yo.

**FIN**


End file.
